Aizen's Queen
by jw1964
Summary: When Aizen faces his mortality he realizes he needs away to continue his rule over Hueco Mundo. With a scheme hatched, he sets about trying to seduce a mortal. / A new journalist and old orphan has no idea what she's getting herself into the night that her friend wants to take her out for her 21st birthday. (I don't own bleach) (I like reviews but won't push/threaten for them)
1. Planning

_"I'm impressed that you managed to put a scratch on me without even using your shikai." Aizen stated condescendingly._

 _"I wouldn't act so arrogant, a poison soaked blade is what caused that scratch." Kisuke stated._

 _Aizen faulted but covered it quickly with a smirk. He was just about to retort when Kisuke continued._

 _"This poison will slowly start eating away at your reishi and halts production, you've got maybe another 200 years left, at most. As long as you don't use your reishi, that is. You'll slowly die and not even your 'immortality' could protect you from that."_

Aizen clenched his fist while sitting on his throne, the battle had not gone as expected. They were forced to flee because he had underestimated what Urahara could do. But, of course the Blond had figured something out. While he wasn't good at planning, he was very good at solving and his lack of planning skills had never stopped him from reaching a solution.

Aizen then thought of something else the Hogyoku gave him the power to do, with enough time he could transfer himself into another being. That would give him some more time. He decided he needed an heir, but with a mortal, a human. Someone who couldn't out live him and had a higher chance of dying while giving birth. Then he could raise his male offspring to be strong but blindly obedient until Aizen needed his body.

With that thought in mind, he summoned Gin and Tousen. Sending them to the world of the living to look for an adequate incubator.


	2. Kidnapping

_Bacharach, Germany_

"Come on, Li, he's a really sweet guy and I think you need to start playing the dating game!" Nikki said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"No Ma'am, I'd rather just focus on my job." I stated.

"That's what you've been saying since University, you're 21 today and have never had a boyfriend." She slurred," Besides, don't you want to have a big house, handsome husband, and beautiful children some day?"

"I told you, I'd much rather not. A big house would be too much to clean, a handsome husband is an alcoholic, a cheater or a wife beater, they alway have one of those flaws, and with my genetics my children will be anything but beautiful." I said the last part with some bitterness. Thanks to my short and skinny stature, reddish-brown hair and violet eyes, I'd always been considered ugly in my home town, and in rest of Germany.

"I think we're being followed." Nikki suddenly whispered.

I chanced a glance back and sure enough there were two tall shadows trailing us from about 8 feet away. I nodded my conformation to her. We were only a few blocks from her apartment. We would have to make a run for it, even though she was intoxicated and I'd even had a few drinks myself to celebrate my birthday, maybe we could make it.

We took a left turn around some shop I'd never been in. I grabbed her arm taking off at a sprint, she followed suit rather quickly, keeping up as best as she could. We got maybe half a block before the two shadows appeared in front of us. I skidded to a halt, quickly taking in my surroundings. I was looking for a business that was open, a passer-by that I could flag down, a way around them that'd keep us out of the street, anything that could be considered an escape. There was nothing.

"Oh, I think we found the one." One of the men said in a very foreign accent.

"What makes you think that?" The other one asked.

"Her eyes sure are pretty." The first man said.

They were dressed oddly in all white and looked kind of strange, the first man had sliver hair and a wide grin that you could tell was fake from a mile away. The other man had dark skin and strange goggles covering his eyes. There was something about them that screamed danger.

"I don't know what you want, but you schwuchtels aren't getting anything from us!" Nikki said.

Always one to help my best friend out and follow her into trouble, I prepared myself for a fight. There was no way that I could take on either of these men but hell, it never hurt to try.

"What do we do with the loud one?" The silver haired man asked, lips forming a mocking frown.

"Leave her, it's not like there's any other witnesses." The darker skinned man said.

Before I could process that statement or Nikki could call them faggots again, I felt something cold and sharp touch my throat and a strong hand grip my upper arm. Nikki was pushed away. She stumbled in her drunken stupor and fell. I heard the blaring horn and watched as the head lights flew closer. Nikki and I locked eyes as she look her last breath before the car made contact with her head. I tried to rush over to her and the now stopping vehicle but was pulled back toward a narrow alley way.

"Let me go! Nikki!" I shouted but was ignored and pulled deeper into the dark area.

As the dark one shook his head and opened up what looked like a tear in space, I reeled around to the silver haired man and took a swing at him. My tightly closed fist connected with his jaw and mouth causing a small split to open on his lip. His grin only widened.

"My, my, you're so feisty. Aizen will have fun taming you, ne?" He chuckled.

I was fuming now, the bastard hadn't even flinched! I took another swing at him but this time he caught my arm in a vice grip that I couldn't pull away from. I glared up at him, as he pulled me along into the tear in the wall.

"Gin, tomorrow we should come back and pay respects to that other girl. She didn't have to die tonight, that was unjust ." The other man said.

"Alright, we'll come back tomorrow." The man named Gin agreed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Unjust? No, that was straight murder and now the only person I had left on this earth was dead. She was only 23, she was too young to die. But that was the same age my mother was when she died. I hadn't known her, however Nikki was always there, since she got brought to the orphanage when she was 10. We'd become fast friends and she had always stopped the other kids from bullying me when we were younger.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as my eyes started to sting with unshed tears. Instead, with blurry vision, I looked around. We'd exited the tear and were now walking down a stark white hallway. There was nothing but the absence of color. I blinked looking away from the walls that had started to give me a headache.

It seemed like I was being pulled along forever until we came to a large door that was also white.

The dark skinned man, raised his hand and the door slowly opened. I gaped at the large room before me. There was no way a room of that size was possible. In the middle of the room stood a tall man with slicked back brown hair and calculating brown eyes. He was handsome without a doubt but there was something pure evil about him.

"Gin, Tousen, I'm glad to see that you were successful." His deep voice echoed as he smiled softly.


	3. Lying

There was a cold chill that ran through me as I heard him speak, his voice held no malice but that didn't stop me from feeling that dark intentions held in his eyes. My body, of it's own accord, tensed as he approached us. He was tall, very tall. He towered over me by at least a foot and his shoulders were maybe two of me wide.

"So, why did you choose her?" He asked.

"Well, we over heard her and her friend talking about an orphanage, if she has no living relatives then nobody would miss her. Plus, her eyes are so pretty." Gin said in an almost teasing tone.

I glared at him again. He was really mocking me for being an orphan. Who the hell did that?

"Gin, how did you get that bruise and split lip?" The man asked, fully taking in his companions face.

"Well, ya see, she punched me." Gin seemed a bit sheepish now.

I felt pride swell in my chest. I'd never been a violent person, but I'd been in a few fights thanks to Nikki.

"Hn." The man grunted. "Well, take her to my quarters and afterward you can nurse you're injury." The way he said that sounded like he was up playing the damage I'd inflicted.

Gin turned dragging me along, again. This time it was only him, the dark skinned man, Tousen, stayed behind. This trip wasn't as long as the first either. We entered a room that was like my studio apartment, just whiter. I was led to another room that was made up as a bedroom. It also had two other doors.

"That one's the bathroom, and that one's the closet." Gin told me, pushing me into the room gently.

I turned just as the door shut and the lock clicked into place. Why would there be an adjoining bedroom when the other room had an area for the bed and such? I crossed my arms, sitting on the floor and thinking over everything that'd happened tonight.

Nikki was dead. We'd finally gotten together for the weekend and had some fun, but that ended in tragedy. I felt my eyes start to burn again. Then, these men. The two had kidnapped me and brought me here to this way to blank building. The third one, must have been the Aizen guy that Gin had mentioned. Gin was also the one who had shoved Nikki into the street. Even if it was unintentional, he'd gotten her killed. I felt the tears fall down my face in heavy droplets.

I sat like that for a while, knees drawn up to my chest and elbows resting on my knees. I'd eventually quit crying and even the light sniffles went away. I was left feeling tired and hollow and seething with anger. I was angry about how tonight had gone. I hadn't wanted to go to the bar with Nikki, I wanted us to stay at her apartment and watch movies well into the morning. But Nikki was always to convincing when she wanted something, and tonight she wanted to party. Now she was dead and I was here, where ever here was, and things weren't looking like they'd get better.

There was a light rasp on the door that broke me free of my mind. I looked up at the brunette man as he entered slowly. He looked at me with his sickening kind eyes and smiled. Had I not known how to read people then he would have just seemed charming and enjoyable. I however, could see that, that charm was like something poisonous trying to appeal to someone and he had well hidden ill intentions. While nothing in him screamed violence there was something that whispered sadist and maybe that was more worrisome.

"Come, sit with me. You must be confused, I'd like to clear some things up." He said walking out of the bedroom and into the main room.

I slowly pushed myself up and felt the numbness in my limbs race away and leave the pins and needles feeling behind. Regardless, I took slow steps after him to the table that was set with two cups of steaming liquid. I took a seat across from him and crossed my arms once more while leaning my body away from him.

"First of all introductions, My name is Sosuke Aizen and this is my Kingdom." He started.

"Libra." I bit every word that wanted to come out of my mouth back.

"Libra, it was brought to my attention that your friend died tonight. I apologize, as Gin explained it to me, it was an accident but I can assure you that I'll make sure she gets a proper funeral." The way he said my name put a sour taste on my tongue. "As for the reason you're here, I need an heir, some one who can take over my throne when I'm dead. I want you to be the mother of said heir." He said smoothly.

My heart stopped.

"Furthermore, I want you to be my queen. It does get lonely ruling this place by myself." He finished.

I sat there staring at him in shock. Who the hell was he and why the hell did he want me to be his concubine?


	4. Ruling

"No. I'm not going to be your baby mama, queen, wife, concubine, or anything of the sort. If you thought that I'd just willingly agree with that then you're completely insane! Just take me home." I snapped at him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to make you think that you had a choice. That was my fault." He said, smirk never faltering.

"Fine, then I'll just call the cops. Murder, assault, kidnapping, and intention to rape. That'll look good on your record." I snapped.

"Cops? Your friend stumbled, alcohol will do that. Nobody hurt you, in fact you took not one but two swings at Gin. You came here willingly and I never said I would rape you." He said leaning closer.

"Oh, you have quite the way with twisting words. Nikki was pushed. Gin put a blade to my neck so punching him was self defense. I'll have the bruise on my arm tomorrow to prove that I was dragged here and you just told me that I had no choice in giving you a baby. That is rape." I sneered at him.

His smirk dropped and was replaced with a glare.

"Libra, I won't rape you, there are ways to impregnate you other than sex." His tone was threatening.

"That's still rape, genius!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

I glared at him, I knew there were other ways but damn, still rape. We sat there, across from each other having a silent war. I already hated him. He was arrogant, manipulative, and pushy. Had I been any other girl, he may have been able to woo me without much effort. But I could tell that he wasn't the same man under the mask as he portrayed in outward appearances.

"Let's set some rules down. First, you are my prisoner here and no longer have any rights. Don't think that your little police will protect you when here. In Hueco Mundo I am the authority and we're no longer in your world. Second, you may have free access to your bedroom and this room but you may not explore the rest of the palace. Third, don't cause any trouble for me during your stay. I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to come rescue you nor would I. There is no point in lying to you, I don't care about you but your wellbeing is important to me if I am going to succeed." He said, no longer trying to convince me.

"Good luck with that. I'm not your property and I won't be treated as such. And another thing, I don't want or need you to care about me, I don't care about you either. And my wellbeing won't be a problem, you can't be here all the time to make sure I'm taking care of myself." I'd never sounded so much like a prissy little girl in my life.

"No, I can't be, but I do have subordinates that can be." His voice held a not so hidden threat.

"Whatever, if this conversation is done then I'm going back to my cell. The sight of your face is making me sick." I snarked at him.

I stood up and walked around him. He didn't make a grab at me or anything but his eyes did follow me until I shut the door. I looked around the small room taking everything in. He wanted to use me as his royal baby maker. That wasn't going to happen though. Who knows what unspeakable horror he'd put that child through while I could do nothing to stop it.

I walked over to the bed and fell onto it. It was soft and warm but that didn't mean that I'd be sleeping comfortably tonight. Not when Aizen was in the next room, not when Nikki was still on my mind. What would I do without her? Nothing would ever be the same, even if I did manage to get away from that freak and get home. Nobody would be calling me every few days to make sure that I'm eating and bathing. Nobody would be texting me first thing in the morning just to tell me to have a good day. Nobody would be showing up at my small apartment at two in the morning just to talk or snuggle.

Nikki was gone and now I truly had nobody left. I pressed my face as far as I could into the pillow. Along with color, the room was absent of smell. Nikki would have been the first to voice her complaints over the lack of sense stimulation. She would have told Aizen how his decorating skills needed work and the whole place could use a famine touch. He may have indulged her. Damn, I was going to miss her.


	5. Explaining

Sleep never fully came to me that night, and when I was on the verge of unconsciousness then the nightmares would start in. Dreams of Nikki's lifeless body rising from the ground trying to attack me. Dreams of being dragged to a room full of monsters by Gin and Tousen. Dreams of being forced into a bed with a man I didn't know nor liked. And maybe worst of all, dreams of pregnancy, death, and a horridly disfigured child that showed what Aizen truly was on the inside.

Morning came quickly but the sunlight reminded me of very bright florescence lights. I sat up in bed and looked around the room, there were no zombies, monsters, or disfigured children. And my body felt fine aside from the aches of a bad sleep. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and managed to stand up. I wondered if Aizen had already left for the day to run the place. I quietly made my way over to the door and pressed my ear to it. I didn't hear any movement on the other side. Then again maybe he was still asleep, I really wasn't sure what time it was.

I quietly pulled the door open and peeked out. His bed was empty and made. He wasn't in the chairs or standing around sacrificing a puppy. The bathroom door was also open and the room was empty of any living thing. I slowly made my way out and over to his "bedroom". Maybe I could find something to help me escape. I opened each drawer and rummaged through it. They were just full of socks and other random foreign objects that held no significants to me.

I moved over to the desk and started going through the contents of that. Pens, papers, nothing useful.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice said from behind me.

Startled, I whirled around and threw a punch at a tall blue haired man. Not realizing that he wasn't a monster or zombie, my fist missed his face and instead landed on his throat. As I drew back my arm his reached up clutching at his neck and curses flew from his mouth.

"What the hell!?" He shouted in a choking voice. "Damn it, when I get my fucking hands on you..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were something else." I stuttered out.

He eyed me before grunting out his acceptance of my apology.

"I brought you breakfast. Aizen says that you need to eat it or there will be repercussions. Don't worry though, I won't snitch if you decide to starve, or about you snooping around his things." He reassured me giving me a toothy grin.

I blushed feeling mortified. "I wasn't snooping. I was just checking things out. I'm kinda limited on my access to the place, might as well get familiar with my surroundings."

"Right, of course you were. I'll be back later to collect the dishes." He said turned and left.

I looked over to the table and eyed the food. It didn't look appealing. So, Aizen would be pissed if I didn't eat that "food". I grinned thinking up a way to make it look like I ate it. I grabbed the plate and walked over to his bed and pulled back the thick comforter and sheets. I tipped the plate over filling an immense sense of satisfaction. Once all of the slop on the plate was resting in his bed I pulled the covers back and smoothed them out.

I placed the plate back on the table and turned back to the room to continue my "snooping". After about an hour I had been through everything and carefully leaving everything as I'd found it. I took a spot at the table waiting for the blue haired man to come back like he said he would.

When the door finally opened it wasn't the blue haired man but Gin. He strolled in casually coming to take a seat in the same chair Aizen had occupied the night before. I watched him carefully but otherwise didn't acknowledge his presence. He sat there for a moment silently watching me from his barely open eyes.

"Since it doesn't seem like you're gonna hit me again, I've decided to give you this." He held up a silver chain with a small charm and stone connected to it.

I'd almost forgotten about it. It was a necklace that I'd given to Nikki for her 13th birthday. She wore it everyday hidden under her clothes and hair. I was surprised that she'd kept it that long.

"Thank you." I said softly. "I'm sorry that I socked you yesterday."

He stood up coming behind me and moving my hair out of the way. I watched as his hands brought the small gift around my neck and I watched them disappear out of my line of sight to clasp it behind my neck.

"Don't think nothing of it." He said sliding back into his seat. "You know, you shouldn't be so quick to reject Captain Aizen, I'm not tell you to like the idea but couldn't you give him a chance?"

"I'm sorry, I can't just roll over while he pushes me around. Maybe if he had actually let me get to know him first, **and** not been a manipulative bastard, and had you and Tousen not come to kidnap me then maybe I could have brought myself to say yes to his 'proposition'." I explained.

"Fair enough. Maybe you'll change him." Gin Mused.

"Men like Aizen don't change for the better." I whispered.

"Ichimaru, if I had wanted your help then I would have asked for it. Now if you're quite done, please take your leave so I can continue my courtship." Aizen's voice rang through out the room.


	6. Forcing

Gin got up and bowed as he left the room leaving the cynical bastard and me alone.

"Well, that's my cue to take my leave as well." I said standing up swiftly.

"Or, you could stay here with me." Aizen said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Or, I could not." I replied with an equal amount of sugar lacing my words.

I walked back to my appointed prison cell and shut the door. I took a deep breath and resigned myself to the bed. The last two encounters with that sadist had managed to put me in a foul mood and sent my nerves into a fray at the same time. There was a knock on the door and I groaned inwardly.

"Go away, I'm masturbating!" I called to the unwanted guest.

"You are not." He replied after opening the door anyway.

"Yes I am, I'm mentally fingering myself to the image of your dead body." I snapped back.

"I'm surprised that it's my dead body and not your friend's dead body, given you've actually seen that." His words stung.

"Way to kill my mental boner." I said not letting him see how much his words actually hurt.

"Now, if you're quite done, I'd like your company for dinner." He said.

"I'm good, not really hungry." I said back.

Truth was I hadn't been hungry all day. With all of the stress and grieving my hunger had gone out the window.

"I wasn't requesting your presence at my table. It was a command that you will do well to follow." He said.

"Fine, I'll sit with his majesty but I'm not eating and you can't make me." I realized that I sounded childish but I really didn't care.

"We'll see about that." He said holding the door open for me.

I sat there watching him. He patiently stared back. I didn't want to be around him, I didn't care if it was something as civil as eating dinner together. I eventually stood up and walked through the door, making sure not to stray from my path. I didn't want him to know that I would rather keep distance between us. As I passed him I realized that he smelled really good.

I sat down at the table and leaned back in my chair. He was soon sitting at the table as well uncovering the plates. The plates had some strange streak and rice dish but my stomach clenched as soon as I thought about eating.

"Tomorrow morning, you and I will be going to see Szayel. He is my scientist and he will make sure you're healthy before you bare my child." He said before he put some food in his mouth.

"I don't want to go see your scientist. I don't want to bare your child." I said softly.

"Why can't you just accept that you will have my heir?" He said leaning back to fully look at me.

"Would you accept, being in my place? Being kidnapped, being told that you're a future rape victim? I don't think you would." I kept my eyes downcast.

"I've already told you that I had no plans to rape you. If I was after sex then I could easily find a willing girl." He wasn't denying the kidnapping part anymore.

"Then why not choose one of them? I don't even like you, let alone want to have your baby." I still didn't chance a glance at him.

"None of them are suitable to carry such great power." He said.

"Right, power. Your heir, what are you going to do to me after your heir is born?" I was actually afraid of the answer.

"Keep you alive of course. He'll need someone to take care of his basic needs, I won't be changing diapers and such." His voice now had an angry edge to it.

"Whatever, you make for a shit king, would have made for a shit husband, and will make for a shit father." I bit back at him.

"You should learn to watch your mouth." He retorted.

"Or, maybe I should just learn how to lie all the time to appease his highness." This wasn't getting us anywhere.

"You're going tomorrow and that's the last I want to hear of this." He was actually loosing his patiences.

"Alright if that's all you wanted to tell me then I would like to go bed." I wasn't tired but if it got him to leave me alone...

"No, I'd like you to stay right here and eat." He said as he started to eat again.

I looked down at the food and then at him. I wasn't hungry and with our previous conversation still lingering in the air, my stomach had started to feel queasy. He stood up suddenly walking over to me and knelt down. I didn't look in his direction, if he was going to kill me for my disobedience then I was going to die happy and blind. Instead of making any moves that held malice he only reached for the plate that sat untouched in front of me.

"Face me." His voice was low.

I turned in my chair to face him as he used a fork to pick up some of the food and held it out to me. I fixed my gaze on his and pursed my lips. I wasn't eating this.

"Open your mouth." He said steadily.

I shook my head telling him no. He set the bowl down and reached out grabbing my jaw. I glared at him as he started to apply pressure, slowly forcing my mouth open. When my mouth was opened wide enough he pushed the fork into it and dropped the food on my tongue.

"Now, when I release your jaw you're going to chew. Do you understand?" He questioned.

I nodded as best as I could. He released my mouth and I began chewing, but as the well seasoned flavors hit my taste buds I knew it'd come back up if I swallowed.

"Now swallow." He demanded.

I didn't want to, I couldn't. With that thought I spat it back out a good portion landing on and sticking to his face.


	7. Examining

He reached over and grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face. He did not look happy by any means. He lifted a hand while still looking into my eyes. I flinched a bit expecting to get hit, but instead a beam of light shot from his hand and blew up my door.

"Now, that you're finished eating you may go to bed." His voice strained.

 _198 yrs._

I quickly got up going into the now exposed room. I didn't hesitate to climb onto the too soft bed and pull the blankets over my head. I stayed like that for a while until Aizen walked in and pushed me over. I looked over at him as he laid down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Going to sleep." He said.

"Don't you have a bed in there?" I was getting annoyed.

"Yes, but for some weird reason there's food in it. So, I'm sleeping in here with you tonight." He wrapped an arm around me.

I turned away from him, not wanted to see his stupid face. That night was the same as the first night but the nightmares revolved more around Aizen and what my future held. Nightmares of waking up to him forcing himself on me or to the stinging pain in my neck or shoulder as he sucked my blood. Nightmares of a demon clawing its way out of my womb and leaving me on the floor to bleed as it ran to it's father. Nightmares of actually being happy with him and excited as I placed my baby bump against his back while he worked so he could feel our little one kicking.

When I finally woke up fully I realized that I was no longer on the bed, but laying across Aizen's body as he slept soundly. I slowly and carefully pushed myself up and away from him. Apparently, I wasn't careful enough because the next time I glanced at his face, his eyes were open and watching me.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Not with the sight I woke up to." I snapped. I wasn't a morning person anyway but waking up to see his face first thing is the morning was super annoying.

"Can we not start with your attitude this morning?" He asked sighing and sitting up.

I noticed then that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had broad shoulders and a toned torso. Again, in any other circumstances I would have found him attractive but knowing him and knowing who he really is, all of his external beauty seemed a lot less tantalizing. Plus, given that he'd slept with me in bed being half naked only served to put me in a worse mood.

"Go get ready, you have twenty minutes before we leave." He informed me getting up.

I watched him leave and walk into his own bathroom. I sighed to myself and went to the opposite bathroom. I shut the door quickly and looked around. There were the simple needs and that was it. I turned to the sink and found the things I'd need to start my morning since I hadn't showered since the night before I was brought here. Not that'd it do me any good without a change of clothes.

I stepped into the main room when I was "ready" to go with him to destroy my life. He stood by the door, in his normal attire talking to Gin.

"Yes, Captain Aizen, I'll get it." Gin bowed to him and opened a tear in the wall.

"Libra, are you ready?" Aizen asked watching Gin disappear.

I nodded and followed him outside into the hallway. As I gazed at the white walls surrounding us, I felt my mood decline a bit more. I didn't see how anyone could be happy here. All the walls, floors, and ceilings were white and the halls were confusing. Aizen seemed to know exactly where he was going though, because it wasn't very long until we reached a door and he knocked.

The door swung open and a pink haired lady with a deep voice greeted us. I was gently pushed into the room. It looked like a small examination room that you'd see in any doctors office.

"So, she's the one then?" She asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Yes, what do you need to do first?" Aizen asked eying the room.

I watched as the woman started pulling things out of their places and laying them down on a sterile cloth. I looked her up and down trying to get a feel for her personality but my eyes stopped on her chest. Or his chest. He wasn't just flat chested, he was no chested.

"A full exam, I need her to strip off everything." The man said.

Aizen looked at me expectantly and I stared back. Did he really want me to get naked in front of both of them? It wasn't like I was horribly insecure of anything, but only once had a man seen me naked and that was a boyfriend from school. I focused on Aizen and shook my head.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the front of my clothes, tearing them with ease off of my body. I glared at him getting ready to start a scene but he'd already pulled me closer and tore off my underwear as well. My face flushed and I looked away. The pink haired man hadn't even flinched.

"I need her on the table." The man told Aizen.

Aizen looked at me again and this time I walked over to the table and sat down doing my best to cover myself. Aizen just leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. On the bright side, his eyes were focused on what the scientist was doing an not on my naked body.

Soon though the scientist turned his attention on me and started to move my arms away from my body. I felt sick at he did so. When my body was fully exposed he started to push on areas and feeling for any abnormalities, all the while I had my eyes tightly shut trying to block out the embarrassment. Soon he was moving on to more intimate areas but it wasn't down below. No, he was just doing a breast exam but it still felt wrong and disgusting.

"Alright, time for the pelvic exam. I need you to spread your legs and prop your feet up here." The "doctor" said.

I slowly obeyed, exposing myself to him. Never before have I had a complete stranger so close to my nether regions. I felt him begin to poke and prod at me in what I guessed would be a professional way. I didn't think Aizen would let him do anything inappropriate considering what I was here for.

"Alright, everything looks good." He said pulling his fingers away from and and closing my legs. " I just need to move a few of the eggs and inject your sample."

Move my eggs? Inject his sample? That sounded horrid. And it was. He'd used a thick needle to extract the eggs and then place them in my uterus, then he used a smaller needle to inject "the sample" into the eggs. Safe to say I was going to be quite sore.

"Alright, we're done here in about a week come back and I'll make sure one of the eggs have implanted." The pink haired man said leaving the room.

"Do you need to stay there a minute or are you ready to go back?" Aizen asked in a casual way.

"I need something to cover myself with and you kinda tore my only clothing." I said slowly sitting up.

"Gin will be back with more clothing but in the mean time you can follow me just like that. You shouldn't have refused to get undressed in the first place. I've already told you, you have no rights here." He said.


	8. Burning

**Sorry this is a filler chapter about Gin and what he's doing while everything in the last chapter went on.**

A tear in space opened in a dark alley way. He quickly looked around noticing that there was only one set of apartments and the rest of the buildings were small businesses. Even though it was night time there were a lot of people out, men in suits with young women and men on their arms, scantily clad teenagers smoking cigarettes and cat calling to the rich-looking passerbys, and others stumbling along trying to get home.

Gin looked at everything going on around him with a look of disgust. He couldn't believe that Libra actually used to live here. The place was filthy and crawling with diseases. He looked at the complex across the street and noticed only a few of the windows had lights off, those would be the first ones that he payed a visit to. He glanced down at the keys in his hand. One of the two keys unlocked one of those doors. Gin walked across the street to the run down apartments.

The first door he came to he paused in front of and pushed the key in. As he turned it he heard the faint click of the lock. The grin on his face widened as he pushed the door open. He flipped on the light and looked around the tiny room. It was nothing special, the place was spotless, so clean that it looked like no one lived here aside from a few personal effects. Gin took another step into the house and shut the door.

Aizen told him to come get her some clothes, but since she wasn't coming back here he figured that he'd take some time and look around. She had a small table that held nothing and a couch with a blanket neatly placed on the back and that's what made up her "living room". In the kitchen he could see that there were only a few dishes and the only two counter top appliances that she had was a microwave and a toaster. He moved further into the room and could see a small bed with a small dresser. There were two door beside the bed that he assumed led to the bathroom and closet.

He walked over to the dresser and untied a bag that he had hanging off his side, and opened the top drawer. Inside he found just clothing that he shoved into the bag, then he was onto the second drawer. As he opened it he saw it wasn't as full as the last but on one side he could see an old wooden box. He finished shoving the clothes into the bag and then pulled out the box. He sat down on the floor and opened it.

Inside there was two pictures, one of a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair that was slightly darker than Libra's. Their eye shape and body was the same too but this woman had a small bump that signified her pregnancy. Gin decided that she was Libra's mother. The second picture was of the girl that was with Libra the night that he'd found her. Nikki, he thought her name was. She was a beautiful girl but looked average compared to Libra.

The next item was a small silver ring with a small emerald in the center. Gin placed everything back in the box and put it in the bag, then he walked over to the closet, where clothes hung and books were stashed. He pulled out all the clothes and once again placed them in the bag but he stopped to look at the books. On top were all note books with various notes from school.

Bored with the writing before ever reading it, he began to rip out the pages and toss them around the room. Once he had all 13 of them ripped up he moved on to the textbooks. He opened the first one that said Intro to calculus. Seeing all the numbers he decided that these were boring to and repeated the process that he'd done with the notebooks. He grabbed the back walking back to the door. He looked around the tiny place and sighed.

He pulled out a box of matches and lit them one by one throwing them at the more flammable objects. Once there was a small blaze going he turned around walked out and shut the door. As he walked back over to the hole in space his grin slipped from his face.


	9. Hurting

**Alright, sorry if you didn't like the filler but now we're back to Aizen and Libra. There will not be another filler chapter, I promise.**

"I'm not walking naked all the way back to your room." I said upset.

"I'll drag you there if I have to." He said walking over to me.

I flinched but stood before he could make a grab for me. I didn't want to walk back to his room naked.

"Well, there is another option. You can either walk back completely naked or you can cuddle up to my side and I can shield you a bit with my jacket. It's your choice." He said smirking.

What kind of choice was that? I didn't want to be next to him, especially naked but then again I didn't know anyone here and they didn't need to see my body. I sighed making my decision.

"Fine, but I think you did this on purpose." I said pouting.

"You could have spared your clothes had you just done what you were suppose to do in the first place." He said opening his coat to me.

I got as close as I physically could to him and he wrapped his arm and coat around me and started leading me out. The jacket didn't quite cover me all the way but it was better than being completely exposed. We took the same way back as we'd come just a few hours earlier. It didn't take us long to get back but when we did he kept me at his side and walked us over to my door-less room. I stopped as we reached the door frame, there unpacking clothes I recognized was Gin.

"Captain Aizen, I just grabbed everything I could find." He said greeting Aizen.

"Good, thank you Gin, please find something for her to wear." Aizen said removing his jacket from around me and exposing me to Gin.

"How about this?" Gin said tossing clothes at me.

I quickly got dressed and immediately felt better.

"Alright, I need to go take care of something so will you keep her company? I should only be an hour at most."Aizen said not really waiting for a response.

Gin didn't say a word until we heard the door close.

"I found this, I figured you'd want it." He said pulling out a small wooden box.

I eyed it sadly, it didn't contain anything of value but it did hold the things I needed.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him.

"Well, didn't want it to be burned to ashes in the fire." He replied.

"Fire? what happened?" I asked suddenly panicked.

"Oh, I burned the place down after I collected what you would need." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you do that?" I asked feeling the tears flood my vision. Now if I ever got back there would be no where for me to return to.

"Do you really think you'll ever go home? Aizen wants you for a reason and he won't let you go. You'll die here." He said frowning.

I remained silent but looked away from him as the heavy sobs wracked my body. That trashy little apartment was the only home I'd ever had and now just like Nikki it was gone.

"Why are you so upset?" Gin inquired.

"You destroyed my home. Are you really just hell bent on taking away everything I love or is it just a happy coincidence for you?" My voice was broken up and harsh.

"I didn't realize." That's all he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder as he walked by me.

I heard the door close again and allowed myself to fall to the floor. Everything was slipping right between my fingers and all because this psychopath wanted an heir to his throne.

Some time later I woke up to strong arms being wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Aizen holding me. He carried me to the bed and set me down gently. He looked worn out and some how older. His eyes seemed dull compared to this morning and his face seemed sunken in. Something was also off by the way he looked at me. I watched him carefully as my hands went to rest protectively over my lower stomach.

He smiled sadly at me and placed a hand on mine. He wasn't acting right.

"I've told you before that I wasn't going to hurt you. You're still so jumpy sometimes." His smile was sweet but still sad."Libra, I'm sorry, for everything. I just want you to know..." His mouth continued to move but no sound come out, then he paused. "Take care of Nikki." He finished.

I watched him for a minute before I noticed a small crack forming in his face and down his neck. I watched as it grew and split off into many directions before it cover him.

"Goodbye." He whispered as his face started turning to dust slowly.

I quickly grabbed at him but whatever I touched seemed to explode in a cloud of dust until that was all that was left.


	10. Dreaming

I woke up with a terrified scream as hands grabbed at me. I swung at the thing and his soft warm flesh hit my hand. I opened my eyes to see Aizen hovering over me. My hand still rested against his face where my fist had bloodied his lip. I was horrified. If he'd blown off the door because I spat food on him then what would he do now that I'd actually hit him?

"Libra, it was just a bad dream. You're okay now." He said in that very well practiced soothing voice.

I took in his face. He looked normal. Nothing was odd about him. He was still the same Aizen. I was almost relieved to see him alive and well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I apologized.

"It's okay. What were you dreaming about anyway?" He almost seemed genuinely concerned.

"I don't know." I lied.

He looked at me like he didn't buy it but took his hands off me none the less. I sat up and realized that he'd put me in my bed and stood over me only half dressed. I looked away from him and thought more about the nightmare. He'd told me to take care of Nikki. But Nikki was dead.

"There's dinner on the table if you're hungry, it's cold but it's still food." He said walking back to his room.

I didn't get up immediately but instead sat there for a while trying to figure out what my dream had meant. Maybe it was just because of my nerves being everywhere the last few days. I tried my best to shrug it off and went to take a shower.

The warm water felt great against my skin and the steam filled my senses perfectly. I let the water run over my body making it feel free of everything done to it earlier. I worked the conditioner out of my hair letting the water do most of the work. Once I was completely clean I hesitated to get out. That was until I felt my stomach growl painfully. After 48 hours with no food I figured it was about time I felt the hunger that was staved off by my grief.

I turned off the water and grabbed the towel I'd hung from the shower door and started to dry off. I wrapped myself up and opened the door before jumping back startled. There just beyond the steamy glass door stood Aizen.

"Trying to get a second glance at my naked body?" I snapped walking out of the stall and closing the door.

"If I wanted to just look at you naked then I could just deny you clothes." He said back smirking at me.

"That's fine maybe I'd get sick and die, then I wouldn't have to put up with you." I bit out harshly.

He frowned. "You act like I'm just horrible to you." His voice held sarcasm.

"Need I remind you again of what you've done and are currently doing?" I said grabbing my clean pjs and putting them on.

"I just came in here to see if you were okay, you were taking a long time." He seemed suddenly distracted.

"I do like showers and tend to spend more time than necessary in them. And I thought you didn't care about me, just about my well being enough that I could carry your child." I pushed.

He didn't say anything but his frown did deepen. I chocked that up to a win and walked passed him. I continued walking until I reached the table and then sat down to eat. The food looked good even though it was cold. I never minded cold food. I dug in not taking notice when Aizen leaned against the empty door fame of my room.

"I see you have your appetite back." He said pushing off the wall and coming to stand by the table.

I didn't reply and instead finished my food. I stood up and started walking to my bed. Maybe I could rest easier on a full stomach. I didn't make it past him though. He held his arm in my path to stop me.

"Maybe you should sleep in here tonight." He suggested.

"No thanks, I'd much rather sleep alone." I replied eying his slightly swollen lip.

"If you have another nightmare then I can wake you up, that way you won't have to suffer through it." He coaxed.

"You're showing that little thing called concern again, Aizen." I said giving him a sarcastic grin.

"Don't mistake my non-existent feeling toward you. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself if you do have another nightmare. We are trying to get you pregnant and I won't have you jeopardizing that just because you want to be stubborn." He snapped.

"Whatever you say." I said giving in.

I shoved his arm away and went over to his bed pulling back the covers and getting under them. He followed suit and just like the night before he threw an arm around me. I stayed in my original position though and faced him. As I felt my eye lids droop I noticed again how nice he smelled. It kind of reminded me of sandalwood and fresh rain but there was also something else there, something more earthy and primal. Something male and sex. Something that was purely Aizen.

That night I had dreams of beautiful children. Children who laughed, played, and called me Mom. There were four of them. Three girls and one boy. The girls all had brown hair and brown eyes but the boy had a light reddish brown mop on his head and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He seemed to be the most attached to me. I dreamed that they called Aizen Daddy and rushed to greet him at the door. That night I dreamed of having a happy family.


	11. Sterilizing

A week had passed by slowly. Aizen normally left during the day to take care of his "kingdom" and while he was gone, either Gin or the blue haired man whose name was Grimmjow would keep me company. Grimmjow would tell me everything going on in the palace while Gin would talk to me about deeper things. Gin would tell me about a friend from his past that he thought he could never live without but then he had to leave her and hurt her to protect her. He never said much about her or what he was protecting her from, nor would he talk about her long but I loved listening to him talk about her. It seemed to me that he loved her and even maybe still did.

Then came the day when Aizen wanted to take me back to Szayel. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to find out that I was having his kid. That morning my shower was extra long and even when Aizen told me to hurry up I just dragged my feet. We made our way down to his exam room and I got told that I got to keep my clothes on, but I was getting stuck with a needle.

Szayel took some blood and then asked us to wait there while he went to test it. I sat fidgeting on the table. When he came back he seemed to be perplexed.

"I'm sorry, her lab work says that she's menstruating, and the eggs have already passed." Szayel said.

"That's impossible I don't have a menstruation cycle, I never have." I said sheepishly.

"That's... You can't get pregnant." He informed us. "But maybe, just maybe I could make some sort of adhesive. An artificial glue for the egg."

"And if you can't?" I asked curious.

"Then you'll be no further use to me and I'll have someone dispose of you." Aizen said mechanically.

Dispose of me?

"Don't worry, with my genius I can make this happen." Szayel said confidently.

"I trust you to get it done. Once you're finished let me know." Aizen said grabbing my arm and leading me out and down the hall.

"Will you let me go or quit walking so fast?" I said pushing at his hand.

"Why didn't you say anything about never having a menstrual cycle when you got here?" Aizen asked doing neither of what I asked.

"I didn't know that was a problem. I didn't know that I'm sterile." I whispered the last sentence.

"How could you not?" He asked opening his door.

"I come from a small town, the doctor there is the only one and not the brightest." I defended.

"Great, not only are you a brat but you're also incompetent and sterile." Aizen griped while releasing my arm.

" Oh, well I'm so sorry that I'm an individual with an opinion that wasn't made aware of my faults. At least I accept it for what it is, let me know when you step out of denial and accept your flaws, Fotze." I said walking away.

"I don't have any flaws." He stated.

"Oh really? Your personality is the biggest one of all." I snapped as I reached my room.

He was silent after that and so was I. The day dragged on and soon dinner approached. He didn't call me to the table or anything like that. He didn't even eat himself. As soon as the person dropped off the food I heard him say thanks and start writing something again. That was the only sound that could be heard. His pen being dragged to hard across the paper. Maybe he was going to go ahead and dispose of me anyway, even though the good doctor said he can fix it.

I wouldn't have been surprised. I'd made it a point to be a thorn in his side since I got here. Maybe now he was actually fed up with me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to minimize noise. There had been tension between us before, now it was inevitably going to be worse. I didn't look forward to the days that followed until Szayel called for us.

Soon I was drifting off into sleep, again with dreams of a disfigured child that tore and ate it's way from my body while Aizen watched. Dreams of Aizen cutting the thing out of my womb himself. Dreams of bringing my child into a world where Aizen lived.


	12. Saving

**Warning: Attempted Rape/ Light Sexual content and past suicidal thoughts and actions. Sorry if this bothers you.**

I woke up choking on a scream and a thin layer of cold sweat covering my body. I looked around frantically trying to search for an invisible threat. There was nothing there. I took deep breaths trying to calm my breathing. It took a while but I managed. Slowly, I got up and changed my clothes and walked into the main room. I looked at the bed and it was made and empty. I looked at the desk and it was too, unoccupied. I looked over to the bathroom and the door was open showing nobody lurking in there either.

I sighed in relief and walked further into the room, Gin or Grimmjow should have been there soon. I sat on the desk and began fiddling with my hands. It got so boring on the days Aizen didn't stay in here. I didn't like being stuck with my own thoughts, they traveled to dark places. I absently began fiddling with Nikki's necklace. If she was still here then she would have done everything in her power to make sure I wasn't thinking for too long. She'd witnessed once, what my thoughts could do.

My hand traveled to the light scar that ran on the right side of my neck. I'd once turned a gun on myself, Nikki had walked in as I pulled the trigger so the bullet only grazed me. The bullet had ended up in her shoulder. Lodged in the meat of her upper arm. I'd never quite gotten over the guilt. She hadn't deserve that but she hadn't blamed me either. She said that we'd all eventually reach that point in our lives when we'd just want to end it all. My breaking point just happened to be at 18. She'd also reminded me that I'd had it harder than most people though.

Being orphaned, bullied, and never getting adopted or fostered. Nobody but Nikki had ever wanted me but even now, I felt like she wanted me to ride this out and live. Like it'd get better some how? Maybe it would. I was pulled from my thoughts as the sound of dishes being put on the table traveled to my ears. I looked over to see a tall spoon looking at me.

"Oh, you're Aizen's new pet." He said in a really creepy tone.

I looked him over not responding. He was tall and slim with long dark hair. An eye patch covered one eye and a wide grin split his face in two. Unlike Gin's grin this man's was sinister and predatory.

"You're a quiet one, that's to bad. I like it when they scream." He said.

I watched as he closed the distance between us and grabbed me roughly.

"Let me go!" I shouted trying to pull away.

"So you do have a voice." He laughed. "That'll make this better."

He tossed me onto the floor. I felt my head painfully hit the stone as a loud crack filled my ears. He was over me in a split second tugging at my shirt. I struggled, swinging at him but my hands only connected with his chest. He tore off my shirt and bra and moved on to my pants. As he leaned back to tear them over my legs I brought my leg to my chest and then straightened it in a powerful kick. My foot connected with his chest as well.

"You... Just kicked me you little bitch!" He shouted pouncing on top of me again.

The back of his hand stung as it hit my face and my vision swam with the force. He doubled his efforts and got my pants and underwear off quicker than he had my shirt and bra. The cold air hit with almost as much force as his hand. I screamed out as I felt his hands roam my body.

"That's right you pathetic woman, scream for me." His voice was laced with acid.

I tried to kick him again but he only caught my leg and pushed it away from it's twin trapping them both with his weight. I noticed that his pants were already down his erection was to close for comfort. I renewed my struggles when I felt the tip touch the lips.

Suddenly I felt his weight leave my body and heard the thud of a body hitting the floor. I looked up to see Aizen standing over me, arm extended and glare plastered on his face. I followed his eyes to see the other man picking himself up.

"Lord Aizen?" He stuttered out.

"Nnoitra, save your breath. It'll be the last one you ever take." Aizen stated coldly.

He then turned to me and took off his jacket and placed it over my body. I watched him carefully with my heart racing. He then turned away from me and sauntered over to the dark haired individual. He placed his hand against his chest. Nnoitra's body exploded in a rain of blood and fragments of bone. I gasped feeling suddenly afraid.

 _142 yrs._

Aizen walked back over to me and was completely blood free. I watched him with a new regard for his power. He knelt down next to me and reached for my face. I flinched away from the searing pain as his finger made contact.

"You're going to have a bruise there." He said quietly. "Come on, let's get you into a hot bath."

He picked me up and carried me to his bathroom where he set me in a garden tub. He turned on the water making sure it wasn't to hot and then turned to me. I felt more naked than possible under his gaze, it was questioning with an undertone of concern.

"Why did you save me?" I asked with a choked voice.

"I would save anyone from that situation." He said.

"But, you're doing the same thing. Not in the same way but you're still doing the same thing." I reasoned.

"No. If you'd have just given in when I told you your niche here then you would have been treated better. I would have given you time to get comfortable with the idea. You wouldn't have gone to see Szayel so soon." He was trying to convince me.

"You're lying." I accused as tears welled up in my eyes, the reality setting in. "You just wanted me as an incubator from the start. You would have lied to me and let me live a lie if I had let you. I didn't want that. I don't want that."

He watched me for a moment and I could see him thinking. About what was a different story though.

"If you're good then I'm going to give you some privacy." He said without warning.

I don't know why but the thought of him leaving me alone right now made my chest ache. I jumped up in the water causing it to splash everywhere and threw my arms around him.

"Please. Don't, I... Just stay, please." I said tightening my grip as he pushed me away some.

He didn't respond, just looking me in the eyes searching for something. I watched him and pulled him a bit closer trying to silently let him know that I needed him to stay. I don't know why it was his company that I needed but it was. Within the next few heart beats he seemed to draw closer and closer. Until our lips met.

The kiss was slow and sweet but full of passion. My mind went blank as I started to slowly kiss him back. This wasn't my first kiss but it was my best.

Then he pulled away.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed it's been a long day." He said expectantly.

I nodded draining the water and following him into the main room. He grabbed my pjs and I got dressed, slipping into his bed. He stripped himself of his shirt and laid beside. I curled up at his side resting my head on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Changing

The next morning I woke up in bed alone. I sat up looking around and found Aizen sitting at the desk looking through a stack of paper. I drew my knees to my chest and rested my arms on them. I looked around the room and noticed the spot where Nnoitra had exploded yesterday was clean. The events from yesterday ran thought my head starting with almost getting raped and ending with the kiss.

"You're awake." I heard Aizen say.

I looked over to him and our eyes locked.

"So are you." I said stupidly.

He nodded and looked back at his papers. I noticed then that he was still half naked. His bare chest rose and fell with every breath he took. The motion was rhythmic and soothing. Yesterday he'd saved me from that man. He'd put me in a hot bath and let me sleep with him when I needed someone to be close to. Even though he swore that he didn't care about me, maybe he did care a little. There was no other way to justify his actions yesterday.

I suddenly felt guilty for all the mean things I'd said to him.

"Breakfast will be here soon if you're hungry." He said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Will you be leaving afterward?" I asked dreading the answer.

"No, I'll spend the day here." He responded.

"What about your duties?" I questioned further.

"Things are running smoothly now." He said dismissively.

The door opened to reveal a one of the nameless people who worked here with a tray of food. They quickly bowed before depositing the food on the table and bowing again before they left. I stood up and walked over to the table to uncover the plates. Surprised, I dropped one of the covers as I heard Aizen's voice.

"Will you bring my plate over to me?"

"Yeah." I said trying to slow my racing heart.

I grabbed one of the plates and walked over to him. I set it down and turned to leave.

"Grab your's and bring it here too." He said.

Confused I obeyed but as I turned to face him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap.

"Eat before it gets cold." He said trapping me between his arms while still holding his stack of papers.

I slowly started to eat before I realized he wasn't. Before I could stop myself I held a fork full of food to his lips. I watched as he accepted the offering, his eyes never leaving the page. And that's how we ate. Me sitting on his lap and alternating which mouth the fork went to.

After breakfast was finished I still didn't leave his lap. Instead I decided to stay put and let my eyes roam over the documents in his hand. Most of them were boring talking about things that made no sense and people I didn't know.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Reports that we intercepted, while still in Soul Society." He murmured.

"What's that?" I asked while leaning back into him.

"The place Gin, Tousen, and I come from. We left because of the corruption, I plan on fixing that and making it into something better." He explained.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

He set the finished stack of papers down and picked me up setting me on the desk so I was facing him.

"Libra, if you had the power would you use it to hurt people so you could save more people?" He asked in genuine interest.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. I couldn't bring myself to hurt an innocent person just for the greater good." I said watching him.

"I see." He seemed almost disappointed.

"Have you hurt people on your quest to fix Soul Society?" I asked.

"A lot of people." He stated. "And I'll hurt more people if I have to do so to achieve my goal."

I didn't think he was lying. Maybe he was just misunderstood. Maybe I'd judged him to quickly. I leaned over getting closer to him.

"If it's for the greater good then I can't blame you." I whispered loudly grinning as I pushed him in the stomach with my foot.

"Is that so?" He asked grabbing my foot and pulling me until I was seated on his lap again.

This time I was straddling him.

"Yeah, I may not be your biggest fan but..." I trailed of as he softly chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You." He said leaning in and capturing my lips in a kiss.

Without hesitation I kissed him back, letting my eyes slip shut. It was rougher than the one last night had been but it was still sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I parted my lips in response. His tongue danced with mine in some strange mating ritual.

All to soon we were having to pull away for air. My face flushed as he looked at me. We'd really just kissed for a second time and I was a willing participant. I looked away from him leaning back. It's not like he sucked at kissing or anything, no, quite the opposite. Maybe that's why I started to feel myself panic. I couldn't bring myself to say anything about it though.

A light finger turned my face back to his as he pulled me into another kiss.


	14. Confessing

**Warning: Again mentions of suicidal thoughts and actions.**

His hand was warm and soft against my cheek as he once again deepened the kiss. I was completely at his mercy in that moment of time. Straddling him, our lips locked, I couldn't have done much if he'd decided to snap my neck or slit my throat. I didn't even tense as his fingers ran down my face to my neck running over the lightly raise scar. He pulled away suddenly looking to my neck.

"What happened here?" He asked running his fingers back over the area.

I had to suppress a shiver.

"Old bullet wound." I said breathlessly.

"How?" He said the one word I'd hoped he wouldn't

I never told anyone else about the night where Nikki had saved my life. And I didn't really want to explain to him that I'd once been suicidal.

"Can we not?" I asked grabbing his hand, stopping it as it ran over the scar for the 8th or 9th time.

"Why? I want to know who put that on you." He said a bit more aggressively.

"I did, now can we please drop it?" I was almost begging.

"Libra, tell me why you did it." He commanded softly.

"You wouldn't understand, you have no flaws remember?" I choked out trying to remove myself from his lap.

He just pulled me back down and into an embrace whispering," I will never understand if you don't let me."

My nose was buried in his neck and I was stuck inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"One night, everything just got to me. All the bad things that'd happened over my first 18 years of life. I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. So, I put a gun to my head. Nikki found me and stopped me but I'd already pulled the trigger so the bullet grazed my neck but ended up in her shoulder. After that, I swore, no matter how bad things got I'd never make another attempt on my life." I told him.

"What bad things drove you to it? What was building up?" He asked pulling me away and looking into my eyes.

"My mom died while giving birth to me, so I was placed in an orphanage. There the other kids teased me and bullied me because I was always too small. Never pretty. Always by myself. Then Nikki came along but she couldn't be with me all the time so the bullying became worse, physical, when she wasn't around. Then school was the same. We were in different classes because she was older than me. Once I started going to university people mostly ignored me but there was still some people who gave me these disgusted looks. Like I was some strange monster who was going to eat them if they didn't watch me at all times. Even the teachers seemed worried about my appearance. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if I actually looked normal I guess.

"But with my violet eyes and short stature people had always called me an goblin. Everyone there treated me like one to. Or like I had some infectious disease." I told him looking down.

"People treated you different so you felt like you were different? That's what sent you into a depression?" He asked evenly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said feeling stupid now that I'd said it out loud.

"You're beautiful, even if you do look different. That difference just sets you apart from others and makes you a more worthy sight to see." He said.

I blushed.

"You're lying." I stated boldly.

"I'm not. Those odd things that make them perceive you as ugly only serve to make those that find them beautiful more worth it." He said soothingly.

"Those meaning you." I said doubtfully.

"Only if you're willing to make me worth it. Worth you." He said running a hand over my face again.

I knew he was just trying to manipulate me again. He wasn't going to give up. Having someone willing was less of a hassle than having someone unwilling. But when I looked into his eyes again I felt something click in my chest and I decided that just this once, I'd let him pull on my heart and stroke my ego. Just this once I'd allow him to tug me into his lies and I'd sit here, listening intently.


	15. Killing

I slept in his bed again that night. My head on his chest and his arm around me, pulling me closer. I'd noticed something strange that night though. I could hear his heart beat. It was strong and full of untold power. I listened to it carefully, holding a steady rhythm. My only thought as I drifted into another dreamless sleep was that Aizen did indeed have a heart, maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all.

The next morning I showered and dressed quickly and met Aizen by the door. We were going back to Szayel today and I was in a hurry to get this over with. Even though the thought of having Aizen's kid didn't make me gag anymore, I still didn't like to see the pink haired crazy. Everything he did left me sore and feeling dirty. Aizen followed me out and for once I was ahead of him, knowing where to go. Aizen seemed to be in a happier mood today then he'd been ever.

When we got to the exam room I pushed open the door and hopped up on the table. Szayel was shocked to see my hurried movement when I'd normally be dragging my feet. Aizen entered soon after me and looked at the scientist expectantly.

"I made an synthetic adhesive and I think we should only fertilize one egg." He told Aizen.

"That's fine, do what you think is best." Aizen replied dismissively, almost like he no longer cared if Szayel was successful of not.

"Alright, Libra, I need you to unbutton your pants and pull them down just a bit. And lift your shirt some." He directed me as I did what he said.

"Alright this is going to hurt a bit more than last time." He informed me.

As he moved an egg over manually I was fine but when he injected the synthetic adhesive I almost throttled him. A bit more, my butt! Then he fertilized the soon to be human and helped me sit up.

"Alright, you know the drill, in a week come back so I can do the tests." He said.

I nodded as he left. My pelvis was still throbbing. Aizen gave me a few minutes before he helped me stand.

"That hurts." I said as I leaned back on the table.

"I'll carry you then." He stated and picked me up.

"If you just give me a few more minutes then I can walk myself." I informed him, not sure if it was the truth.

"This is quicker." He said making his way back to his quarters.

I fell silent and allowed him take me to his bed and lay me down gently. He put a few pillows behind me to prop me up so I wasn't really laying down. I watched his movements with a strange feeling of being drunk. Maybe it was just that stuff I'd been injected with. Or maybe is was the domestic way he was acting. Almost like a husband would.

As soon as I was comfortable he walked over to the desk grabbing another stack of papers and sat down.

"Do you have to sit at your desk or could you read those anywhere?" I asked feeling suddenly lonely.

"I can read these anywhere, why?" He asked giving me a knowing grin.

Bastard just wanted me to say what I was thinking out loud.

"Well, can you come over here?" I bit out painfully.

"Yes, I can." He didn't make a move.

"Will you come over here?" I asked sighing.

He smiled and got up, bringing his work with him. He laid next to me on the bed and began reading again. I watched him for a while, his eyes scanning the sheets with ease and his jaw clenched and unclenched from time to time. Even though we hadn't had an argument in 2 days, at least a real argument. As I watched him I found my eye lids getting heavy. I gave into the tiredness and let myself fall into the horrid grasp of nightmares.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a ratty bed and surrounded by a smell of mold. I sat up and looked around. Several beds lined the walls with small dressers between each. I was back in the orphanage. I slowly stood up looking at everything in awe. Nothing had changed.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard heavy sobbing coming from behind me. Chills shot through me as I turned to see a woman crouched down in a corner. Her long hair covered her face as did her hands. Her hair was an ashy gray color and what I could see of her skin was pale with a green tint to it. I took a step toward her and she stopped sobbing. I took another step and she lowered hands that didn't belong to a human. I swallowed hard and took a step closer. This time she turned to face me.

I stared at her in shock. It was Nikki, but it wasn't. Her face was almost the same, part of her head was caved in and one eye missing from it's socket. The other eye was cloudy and unseeing. An eye of the dead. The makeup that she wore the night we went out was smudged and running because of her tears. I gasped lightly when she stood. Her limbs rested in unnatural angles and her neck dropped her head to the side limply.

"Why'd you do it?" Her voice was disgruntled.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You killed me Li, I'd always been there for you and you killed me." She said lunging at me.

I scrambled back and was grabbed by many hands. I turned to find all of the kids I'd known in the orphanage reaching for me. They didn't have eyes, just shadowy holes where they should have been. When they opened their mouths I could see their teeth were sharp points and stained yellow with some crimson stuck to them. I screamed as they all started swarming, chanting, asking why I did it.

"I didn't do it! I never meant for that to happen!" I screamed dropping to my knees and covering my ears.

The chanting stopped and there knelt the Anti-Nikki. She looked at me with her one sad eye.

"You did, you've made friends with my murderer and are falling in love with the man who commands him. Have you forgotten everything I've done for you?" As she spoke her voice became deeper and more ominous. "You didn't even come to my funeral! No, instead you stayed and played the part of his little whore!"

"No, I..." I couldn't force the words out, she was right.

"They were right about you, you know? All the names they called you, all the nasty things they said. They were right." She caressed my face leaving a cold trail of blood.

"Now, because you were so willing to give him a child, you're going to die. The child will be his and he'll never think about you again." It told me bitterly.


	16. Raging

I felt hands on me again but this time they felt real. Distant but real. I struggled to fight off the nightmare and open my eyes. When I succeeded, I found Gin hovering over me. I took deep breaths and gripped at his arms that were on my shoulders, holding me in place. His normal grin was replaced with a deep frown full of concern.

"My, my, that must have been quite the nightmare. You were kicking and screaming." He said, normal sarcastic and playful tone absent.

"Gin?" I asked wondering if he were real or if this was just another dream.

"I'm here, don't you worry. Aizen will be back by lunch time, so I'm here to keep you company." He told me.

I nodded still feeling panicked. Gin's smile returned once he noticed that I was calming down.

"Care to let me in?" he asked releasing my shoulders.

I proceeded to fill him in on the visions that my mind had played with and made into some ominous threat. He listened carefully, watching me closely as I spoke.

"It's going to be okay, it was only a dream." He said as I finished.

"Yeah, you're right." I said trying to laugh off the lingering feeling of doom.

The door swung open and there stood Aizen with a tense body. He looked at Gin and something flashed just behind his eyes.

"Ichimaru, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to Libra in private." Aizen's voice was cold.

"Sure thing, Captain." Gin said seemingly ignorant to Aizen's anger.

Aizen waited until he left the room and then crossed his arms letting his glare fall on me. The feeling of dread that hadn't completely gone yet had begun to grow again. What was he so upset about now?

"I've been told that you've been spending a lot of time with Gin." He said impatiently.

"Yeah, he comes to visit me when he brings me food." I said confused.

"Right, and then he sneaks out only minutes before I get here?" He asked accusingly.

"No, he leaves like a normal person. He stays here during the day so I'm not bored. Makes sure I'm eating and happy. You know like you never do?" I snapped back finally catching on.

He walked over to me and took a hold of Nikki's necklace ripping it from my neck.

"If both of you are so innocent than why do you have this? This is the necklace that Gin gave you, is it not?" He growled.

"It was Nikki's you bastard!" I shouted snatching it from him. "Gin took it from Nikki's body and gave it to me since killing her was an accident. Maybe I really should just start an affair with him, at least he's more considerate."

He paused staring at me, like I'd just slapped him. As the hurt and anger seared inward, I felt the tears burning my eyes. Never had I been accused of something like that. Ever. I quickly got and went to my own bedroom. I sat on my bed crying silently. I hated him. Things were going good and then he did that. Why'd he have to be such a jerk?

After a few moments of silence I heard the door shut again. I turned and saw that he was gone. Good, I didn't want to see his stupid face anyway. But he didn't come back. I laid in bed all night without ever going to sleep or dosing off. My mind replayed the events the events of the last few days. I'd actually started to like him a little.

When morning came my eyes burned and my whole body felt heavy. Gin didn't come that day but Tousen did. I watched him as he set the food on the table looking a bit smug. He said he'd be back in an hour to collect the dishes but when he came back the plates were untouched and I was standing out on the balcony that I'd discovered in my bored exploring.

He slowly approached me, stopping at the door.

"You need to eat something." He said.

"No I don't, and you can go die in a hole with Aizen." I snapped.

He was suddenly closer with his body against mine.

"I see why Aizen kept you around." He said locking his lips with mine.

I pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

He didn't respond and instead just walked away. I watched him leave and made sure he'd left the room before turning to the white and black desert landscape. There was something beautiful about the unnatural feel of it. I sat outside for a while, just watching the unchanging sands. Once the fake light grew just a bit dimmer I went inside and to my room. Aizen might actually come back tonight and i didn't want to be stuck with him.

He did come back that night but my hopes to avoid him were dashed away when he came into my bedroom. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Ignoring him didn't dissuade him though, he sat down next to me staying quiet for a while. I didn't look at him.

Silently he reached over to the small moon shaped pendent laying in front of me, I watched as he picked it up and slipped it on a new silver chain. Once it was on he place the necklace around my neck and moved my hair so he could clasp it in the back. I sat tense while his hands worked, and as soon as he was done he walked back into the main room leaving me alone again. I looked down at the necklace and noticed something odd. There wrapped in a metal backing was a small piece of Howlite. It was stark white against light gray veins running around it. I twisted it in my fingers and noticed small lines cut into the silver. On top, going about half down was a picture of scales and below that was my name, neatly carved out in beautiful letters.

I smiled a bit to myself but I was still upset with him, and I wasn't going to let him know that he was forgiven until he verbally said he was sorry. With that thought in mind I laid down to try to get some sleep. That night I dreamed of a beautiful baby girl with my hair and Aizen's eyes. She grabbed at me, as her father pounced on top of her, tickling her sides. I just smiled sweetly and deny her any reprieve.


	17. Plotting

The next morning I woke with a start. I listened carefully and realized that it was Tousen laying a plate down. I looked at him though the permanently opened door.

"Hey when you come back will you bring me something that I can use as paint?" I called.

He nodded but never spoke as he left. I stood up and felt the added weight of the necklace hitting my chest. I smiled to myself at the small gesture of apology that Aizen had given me. I walked over to the table and sat down. I ate my food absentmindedly and looked around at the bank walls. As I chewed I realized how good this tasted. I pushed the food around looking for any abnormalities but didn't find any.

An hour later when Tousen came back he also brought the paint, he left it on the table and walked over to me.

"I'm glad you ate today." He said as he placed his lips on mine again.

Instead of reacting a plan hatched in my mind.

"I want steak tomorrow." I said as he pulled away.

Like that morning he departed with only a nod. I looked over at the paints and grinned. I took them all over to the wall closest to the desk and opened all the bottles. I dipped my fingers in and started finger paining the wall. I painted childish pictures of flowers and butterflies and dragons, giving the room some color. When I was done the wall was covered in all different colors and pictures and designs. I looked around and noticed that the pictures stood out against the white grossly.

I grinned to myself and started to sling the paint over the walls haphazardly. When that was finished I realized I still had a lot of paint left. I went out onto the balcony and was just about to dump it when I noticed that there was a head of blue and grinned. I dumped the last of the purple paint over the edge and immediately heard shouting. I looked down and saw that Grimmjow's hair was now bright purple, along with the rest of him. Once I was finished dumping the bottles out I tossed the bottles over the edge and went to my room.

That night Aizen chastised me for painting the walls - and Grimmjow. I ignored him and instead went to take a shower to get ready for bed. Aside from the kiss that Tousen stole, today had been good but I was ready to call it quits. When my shower was done I went to bed with a sure fire way to get Tousen to stop with his romantic advances since pushing him away had not worked.

The next morning I'd woken up before Aizen, I looked around not really sure what to do. I sighed and decided to creep Aizen out some. I walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. I focused my gaze on his face and sat there staring while I got lost in thought.

I thought about my plan for Tousen, then maybe he would tell Aizen that he didn't want to be my caretaker anymore. I smiled to myself as I went over the different ways it could play out. Since Tousen and Gin were both Aizen's right hand then Tousen was obviously strong. But if I could surprise him then the fight that would obviously ensue would be more in my favor. The odds wouldn't tilt to far but maybe just enough that I could get the upper hand and make him stop kissing me.

I watched as Aizen opened his eyes and stared back at me in momentary confusion, before he hid it. He sat up still looking at me as the blanket fell away from his bare chest.

"Libra, what are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"Just being a creep. You know your kingdom is full of them, just trying to fit in." I said innocently.

"Well, don't." he said standing up.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, everyone's doing it." I reasoned.

"Have you always been one to follow trends?" He asked.

"No, but I've decided to make a change, just start going with the flow." I said.

He didn't respond as he got dressed and made his way out of the room. I watched him go. And it wasn't much later that Tousen brought me food. After he left I walked over to the table and uncovered my plate. There sat a steak with other little things around it. I ate my food slowly and then took the knife to the bathroom to wash it. After it was clean and dry I hid it in my shoe so it couldn't stab me and waited. Tousen was not walking out of here without some damage inflicted. I was going to make sure of that.


	18. Apologizing

When it was time for Tousen to come back I took the knife out of my shoe and hid it behind me. As he walked in, my grip on the knife tightened almost painfully as he walked over to me. I forced my body to relax as he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I swung the knife around aiming for his side. He knocked if from my hand and shoved me down as well. I scrambled for the knife and got to it only seconds before he was bringing his foot down. I pointed the blade up hearing a nasty sound as it went though Tousen's foot.

I let go of the knife pushing myself back against Aizen's bed. If I was lucky he'd just walk away, but luck had never been on my side so why start now? I watched him carefully as he pulled the knife from his foot and placed it with the rest of the dishes and with that he limped from the room. I was shocked that he hadn't retaliated in some form but who's to say he wouldn't?

I sat like that until Aizen walked into the door. He didn't look at all pleased. He turned his attention to me before coming over and grabbing my arm, hoisting me up and onto my feet. He pushed me back onto his bed so I was sitting, shortly after he gave me a stern look and crossed his arms. I felt like a child getting a talking-to because I did something I'd been told a thousand times not to. So, my defense was ready - I was never actually told not to stab people!

"Care to tell me why you stabbed Tousen today?" He asked.

I shrugged not really wanting to be accused of leading him on or something to that affect.

"Libra, you've punched Gin, Grimmjow, and myself, then you stabbed Tousen. I'm about ready to tie you up outside like a dog who can't behave." He informed me.

"That's not fair you're acting like I'm just some violent person. Gin killed my best friend, Grimmjow was a knee jerk reaction, and you woke me up while I was having a nightmare. Stabbing Tousen was the only one I'd planned out." I defended poorly.

"So, what did he do that warranted getting stabbed." Aizen asked coolly.

"Nope, not telling you. You're just going to accuse me of some other ridiculous thing that I'm not capable of doing." I pouted.

"Either you tell me or I WILL tie you up outside, I'll even have Szayel cut off your hands so you won't be able to take the collar or leash off." He threatened.

"Fn, towden ksed m oo ds n a row an wah ggnng oo agah o ah dahsden oo stah hmm n ha sde." I muttered.

"Louder." Aizen commanded.

"I said, Tousen kept kissing me and so I decided to take matters into my own hands and stab him." I shouted.

"Quieter. Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me and you know you wouldn't have, hell you accused me of having sex with Gin. Then you broke my necklace just because of things that some one told you. You never even bothered to ask me." I said breathlessly.

He remained silent and went to his desk to work on whatever it is that he worked on. I sighed feeling helpless. Just great, he was still mad at me and now the only two people I liked around here probably weren't coming back. But neither was Tousen and that was good, right? A few hours passed in silence, well almost silence. The rustle of paper could be heard like a gun shot through the room when he flip though them.

Eventually, boredom got the best of me so I stood up and walked over to his desk sitting down on the edge. He glanced at me briefly before going back to work. I watched as he flipped to another page before setting the papers down and looking directly at me.

"Libra, I'm sorry I broke your necklace, I should have talked to you first." He said crossing his arms.

I was shocked, he'd actually said he was sorry. He apologized sincerely to me. Before I could stop myself my hands shot out grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. He responded immediately by taking control. The kiss was long and deep and full of something that I couldn't quite name. He pulled away looking at me closely. I felt my cheeks heat hotly under his gaze.

"It's getting late maybe we should get some sleep." He said sounding dazed.

I nodded, hopping up and walking over to his bed before plopping down right in the center. He shook his head and followed suit. Soon, I was fully laying on his chest, letting the sound of his heart beat draw me into the abyss. That night dreams of strange, soft creatures filled my head. None of them were threatening but they all glided smoothly like water, dancing to some unknown rhythm. They would occasionally caress my skin as they slid smoothly past me. The only name I could give them was Jengu.


	19. Thinking

The next few days flew by. Gin and Grimmjow were allowed to see me again and my days were full of conversation. During the nights I altered between my bed and Aizen's but the nightmares I'd grown accustom to stayed away. The only dreams I had were of the Jengu. They were always the same. The Jengu would dance around me and sooth all of my fears. They never held any malice.

When Aizen was there we'd stay close and occasionally he stole a kiss. But when the day came that I was to return to Szayel, I was reminded of why I was there. I was to be an incubator for Aizen's kid, not some lover that he allowed to feed him and kiss him and sleep in his bed. Those weren't things that a egg donor got to do.

"Congratulations, she's pregnant." Szayel said making my heart skip a beat. "We'll do your first ultrasound when you're two months pregnant."

He didn't stick around long after delivering the news, he left me alone with Aizen. I just sat on the exam table trying to take it in. I was pregnant. I was one step closer to giving Aizen what he wanted. I was also one step closer to being locked away forever while Aizen raised it.

"Libra, are you coming?" Aizen asked holding the door open.

He was rushing me? He didn't know of the turmoil I was in. He didn't see all the thoughts buzzing through my head at the speed of light. No, he didn't care. I cut myself off after that, already feeling the sting of heart break. My heart shouldn't have been broken though. I didn't hate him anymore but I also didn't love him. So, why was my heart slowly cracking.

"Uh, yeah." I said getting up to follow him.

The entire way back my mind went through the different scenarios that could happen now that I was pregnant. Would things change? If they did, would they get better or worse? Worse probably. Would he accept it regardless of gender? Probably not. What if he didn't? Would I have to go through this again? What if the baby wasn't healthy? What if it had a deformity? Would he even love it from the start?

All too soon we were back in his room and dinner was sitting on the table. The food smelled wonderful and I was hungry too but my stomach was still in knots. As we sat down I started to forget about all the worries from before as the food got closer to me. It was some soupy beef dish and under normal circumstances it wouldn't have looked so good. I lifted the fork to my mouth and began eating. I think that I polished off my dish in record time as Aizen was only a third of the way done with his.

"Hungry?" He asked seeming playful.

"Eating for two, ya know?" I responded smirking.

"Yes you are." He agreed offering me a fork full of his food.

I leaned over taking the bite happily.

"I need to make sure they start bringing you more food during the day." He stated mostly to himself.

He held out the fork again and I leaned forward to accept it again but the food never made it into my mouth. Instead Aizen replaced it with his lips and pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for only a few moments before I had to push him away and sprinted to his bathroom. I hit my knees in front of the toilet just as I started vomiting violently.

I felt my hair be pulled away from my face and a large hand start to rub circles on my back as a second wave hit. I didn't want Aizen there, didn't want his comfort. I wanted to be alone as the good evening I'd had turned bitter. The third wave was just a bunch of dry heaving but it was still horrible.

Not soon enough I was done and wrapped in Aizen's warm embraced. I felt tired and just wanted to shut the world out. As I drifted off into sleep I could have sworn I felt lips pressing against my head. I shook off the feeling and finished my way into dream land. Said dream land didn't plague me with nightmares like it usually did, but offered something simple, something happy.

I felt lips press softly against my head as I woke up. I smiled lightly looking up at Aizen, pressing my lips to his. As our lips connected I felt like I was falling to a blissful oblivion where nothing mattered and nothing could hurt me. As our lips parted he smiled down at me gently. A look passing through his eyes that in waking life I'd never see. I ran my hand over his bare torso, allowing my fingers to trail softly of the smooth vast expanses.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little voice cried, climbing into the bed.

Little knees collided with Aizen as a cute 3 year old brunette bounced up and down excitedly. I had to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill over as he was winded. The girl held a wooden sword way to big for her to be swinging around.

Whack!

This time I burst out in a violent fit of laughter as the wooden sword made contact with the side of Aizen's head. He rubbed it gingerly.

"Oops. Sorry I killed you, Daddy." She said grinning at my laughs of joy.

"Who gave you that?" I asked trying to fight off the last of the side pain.

"Grimmjow." She said picking it back up.

"Well, go fight him, Daddy isn't awake enough yet." I said pushing the sword away before it could hit Aizen again.

"Okay!" She all but shouted as she climbed down and ran out the door.

"So you think that was funny?" He asked suddenly on top of me.

"And if I did?" I snarked.

Quicker than I could react his lips were on my neck sending chills through my body. Then his lips parted some and began blowing air on the spot just under my ear. I started laughing as the ticklish sensation ran though my body.

"Libra, I love you." He whispered in my ear.


	20. Falling

**Warning: Light Sexual Content at the end of this one.**

I woke with the whisper still ringing through my ears. I looked over and saw Aizen watching me with an odd look.

"What?" I asked

"You said,'I love you to'." He explained.

"Oh, just dreaming of an ex." I lied shrugging.

"Well it's a good thing you're here then and not there." He said almost angry.

"Why not, we didn't work out but he still treated me like a princess." I said teasingly.

He was suddenly over me pinning my arms beside my head.

"And my offer stills stands, you won't just be treated like a queen, you WILL be a queen." He said hovering over me.

"I wasn't aware that a slave queen existed." I teased wriggling my way out of his grip until I pushed him backwards.

He landed on his back as I hopped on top of him and grinned.

"Why so jealous Aizen?" I said with a huge smile.

"Who said I was jealous?" He asked pulling me down closer.

"Let's see, 'you won't just be treated like a queen, you WILL be a queen'." I mocked.

"Let's see if you're laughing when I blow off your bathroom door." He taunted.

I laughed, poking his nose and then hopped off of him again and made a run for the door. He jumped up chasing behind me. This was a side of him, teasing and playing and actually having fun, that I'd never seen. And not the type of fun that involves sacrificing a puppy. I made a bee line for the balcony with him just a few steps behind. I stopped at the corner turning to face him.

"You're trapped." He said almost managing a smile.

"Oh, no! you got me." I said pushing myself up on the railing.

"Is jumping you're only option?" He questioned taking a dramatic tone.

"Yes, I..." My sentence was cut short as I felt my hand slip.

I watched Aizen grow further away as I plummeted toward the ground. We'd been probably 150 ft. up, this fall would most likely kill me. I closed my eyes and just felt the wind blow by me. I dropped faster and faster and then nothing. I opened my eyes and they connected with Aizen's. He'd saved me?

 _122yrs_

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so." I said feeling lightheaded.

"Come on, I'll have Szayel look you over." He was struggling...

"Aizen, I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up." I said trying to sooth him.

He nodded and started carrying me back into the palace. I wrapped my arms around his neck for extra support. He was completely silent as he walked, his eyes displaying a conflict. I wasn't sure what could've had him so conflicted but I was really hoping that he wasn't regretting saving me. I watched as the well hidden emotions in his eyes warred and tried to dominate one another. The battle wouldn't be an easy one and it'd probably take him awhile if the intensity in those eyes were anything to go on.

He stepped back into the room and set me back on my feet.

"Thank you." I said quietly, almost as if my voice was afraid to break the silence.

"You're welcome." He stated hollowly.

We only stood there for a few minutes longer until he walked over to his desk. I stood there for a few moments longer before deciding that I needed a shower. I walked over to my room to grab some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked from his desk.

"Taking a shower." I said, continuing on my way.

Once in the bathroom, I turned on the shower and undressed. After almost dying today I needed to relax some. Letting the stress build wouldn't be good for the baby. I stepped into the spray shutting the stall door. I let the water run through my hair and over my body, rinsing away the dirt and doubts. Even if it was just because I was carrying his kid, Aizen cared about me some. He could have just found another woman if I'd died today but he didn't, he saved me. I smiled to myself remembering how we were joking and playing around just before my hand slipped off the rail.

"What are you smiling about?" Aizen asked.

I screamed, spinning to face him. He was standing in my shower stall with a smug grin on his face. I looked him over and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes traveled lower and I didn't see a waist band or anything of the sort. Even though I did NOT want to see anything else, my eyes traveled lower still. Before I could fully take in what was resting between his legs my eyes snapped back up to what I wanted to look at. His face.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling somewhat panicked.

"Taking a shower." He said.

"Don't you have a shower in your bathroom?" The panic wasn't going way.

"Yes, but you're in here." He said smoothly.

I felt my face flush as I turned from him trying to regain my bearings. Every coherent thought went out the window as I felt a body press itself against mine and a pair of lips brush over my neck. I bit back the moan pressing at my lips as a tongue joined those lips in their exploration of my skin. I felt hands roaming slowly over my body until I couldn't take anymore. I spun back around and planted my lips firmly against his.

He lifted me easily pushing the stall door open as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I was pushed onto his bed and the assault on my neck continued.


	21. Bleeding

Warning: Actual Sexual Content and triggering events.

I felt his lips press against my neck hungrily, they felt like fire. One strong hand pulled my hair back and held it tight. I could no longer control my breathing, it was heavy and fast as those lips started to slowly trail lower. His other hand gripped my breast, thumb grazing the sensitive bud. Without hesitation, he latched on to the other with his mouth. I let out a sharp gasp, we locked eyes; his holding pure joy and the satisfaction of finally winning me over.

Feeling the intense pleasure and slight annoyance at his smug face, I pulled him up. He followed me up leaning down for a kiss but before his lips could touch mine, I pushed him back using my own body for added strength. We toppled off the bed, him landing on the cold stone and me on top of him. I smiled down at him sweetly. I leaned down kissing and nipping at his jaw line while grinding myself against him. He let out a deep, choked groan. I trailed my lips down to his neck letting my hands flow over his chest.

Everything was starting to feel hot and suffocating. He reached down gripping one cheek and squeezing firmly. I moaned while sucking on his collar bone. He picked me back up placing me on the bed. His eyes held a light fire. Soon he was on top of me again, one hand roaming and the other rubbing at my entrance. I pulled him into a kiss as one finger slipped inside and his thumb rubbed at the bundle of nerves. The pleasure was becoming almost unbearable. Soon, one after another he had three fingers in me, thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace.

I had to bite back the obnoxiously loud moan that was making it's way up my throat. His fingers worked me as his lips worked my neck and chest. I covered my mouth with my hand as the moan broke through to stifle it as much as possible. All to soon he was pulling his fingers out and pulling me to the edge of the bed while he stood over me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, voice sounding raspy.

I locked my gaze on his and nodded my consent. He smiled softly at me. I felt the tip nudge at my opening as he leaned down to capture my lips in a very deep and distracting kiss. When I started to kiss back he pushed his way into my body. The sting and burn from not having sex in years felt amazing as he slowly started to thrust. I allowed him to set his pace before I started moving my hips in the same rhythm.

For what felt like hours he was thrusting into my willing body as I pushed back to try to get him to drive deeper. Slowly kisses were exchanged. Wondering hands felt the body before them and we were getting closer to the edge. With a few last thrusts I felt my walls closing around him and his own cum fill me in hot spurts that felt like lava. He leaned over me to catch his breath and place a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, letting myself get surrounded by him and lost in the moment.

He pulled out slowly, moving me so I was completely on the bed before he laid down and pulled me as close as I could possibly get to him. I sighed contently and strangely fulfilled. Soon I was drifting off into sleep and a peaceful one at that.

The Jengu danced around me in a solemn dance, every once in a while caressing my back, face, and stomach. I watched silently as they moved in their rhythmic patterns and as they moved the water around me. Their incoherent whispers soothed me as they drew closer and further. Then one approached me. It was beautiful and graceful as it reached out to me. It seemed almost sad as it placed a hand on my chest, just over my heart and then slid it down to my abdomen. It brought it's other hand there to.

"Save... Him... Only... You... Can..." It said in a horribly garbled voice.

Save him? The baby? From what? I wanted to ask it these questions but I couldn't open my mouth.

"Needs... Father... Need... Aizen..." It said.

The baby needed Aizen to be it's father? Again no words could be forced from my mouth.

I woke slowly feeling lips against my head. I looked up and there was Aizen, laying where he'd been last night. I smiled lightly up at him before sitting up. I stretched and looked around. No more Jengu.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Great and you?" I replied standing up.

"Great. Where do you thing you're going?" His voice turned playful.

"Shower, since you interrupted mine last night." I teased back.

He let me go without another word and I stepped into the shower. I cleaned myself thoroughly and turned off the water. I smiled to myself as I opened the stall door and grabbed my towel. I took a step but my foot didn't quite land the way it was supposed to. I felt my back hit the floor before I could process what happened. I laid still for a moment before pushing myself back up.

As I sat up I felt a warm, sticky gush from between my legs. I looked down and saw red. Aizen came rushing in and followed my eyes.

"Stay right there, I'm going to get Szayel." He said before rushing away.

I watched at the puddle spread and a sharp pain made it's way from my womb. My only thoughts were that this couldn't be happening and just the word no on repeat. I clutched at my stomach feeling like the life inside of me was flickering before nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.


	22. Dying

By the time Aizen had come back with Szayel I was in too much shock to really pay attention to what was going on. The word no stayed on repeat. They'd moved me to a bed and some words were exchanged. I kept my hands protectively over my abdomen trying to shield the lost life from anymore damage. The tears burned at my eyes but wouldn't actually come to me. I sat in my dazed trance until Aizen moved so he was hovering over me. He mumbled something and his hand glowed with an impossible green color. I watched as his hand moved over mine and worked through it. As a warming sensation took over me, I fell unconscious.

The same Jengu approached me and began the same thing it'd done before.

 _122 yrs_

"What do you mean?" I was surprised when I was able to speak myself.

 _101 yrs_

"She's... Alive..." It said.

 _92 yrs_

"The baby?" I asked.

 _59 yrs_

"She's Alive." It repeated, better this time. "He... Saved... Too."

 _37 yrs_

"Aizen saved me too?"

 _16 yrs_

"Yes... Now... Your turn..." It said.

 _5 yrs_

And I was awake. Aizen sat over me looking tired. Like he hadn't slept in days or even weeks. I watched him in silence for a moment, listening to the heart monitor and various machines. He looked older some how, almost like if I touched him, he'd turn... To dust. I felt my chest seize.

"Aizen?" I questioned.

He turned to me. His face looked more sunken his eyes almost hollow. He threw his arms around me in a desperate embrace. I wrapped one arm around him and placed one hand on my stomach. I felt not a bump, but a taut form that didn't give.

"You saved us?" I asked pulling away from him, throat burning.

"Yes, for two months I used a Kido on you, to save your lives." He said. "You must be hungry I'll send some one to get you food."

"Aizen, stop. You don't look so good." I said pulling him just a bit closer.

"Libra, after you eat and start feeling better then I'll talk to you." He said pulling away and standing up.

He had to put a hand on the bed to keep himself from falling. He stumbled out of the room and I was alone. I looked at everything around me. I wasn't placed in some hospital room, instead I was kept here. I placed a hand on my stomach again and felt something there. Not physically, just a knowing. I smiled to myself. He'd managed to save us both. I glanced down at the soon to be growing spot where our little girl rested. I could feel something within her. Some sort of power.

"Alright, Gin will bring us dinner in a moment." He said returning to the room and his spot by our bed.

"Why'd you save us?" I asked not looking at him.

"Because, I love you." He said almost quietly.

I was shocked. Even if we did end up happy with a family, and even though we did have sex and he'd saved me twice, I never expected those words to leave his mouth. Not when speaking to me anyway.

"No, no you don't. You're saying that because you were scared." I said tripping over my own words trying to be reasonable.

"Exactly Libra, I was scared!" He said grabbing my arms. "I thought I was going to lose you. When you fell your placenta ruptured, causing internal bleeding. You were bleeding out to fast, the baby wasn't going to make it either. I had to use most of the power that I had left to save you. I made sure you were going to be okay then I saved the child."

I was stunned into silence, trying to allow his words to sink in. He loved me? At least he cared about me enough to choose me before the heir that he'd so badly wanted. But was that love? I looked at him, his hands still gripping my arms and there was a look of desperation in his eyes. He wanted, no needed me to believe him. And strangely enough, even after everything, I did. But one thought wouldn't leave my mind.

"What do you mean you had to use most of the power you had left?" I questioned darkly.

"We were about to fight a war, when one of their scientist nicked me with a poisoned blade. I didn't think much of it but then he told me about the poison and what it did. It would start eating away at my reishi. I went from being immortal to only having 200 years to live. That is if I hadn't used any power. That's why you were brought here, so you could give me an heir and I could take over his body when he was old enough, when his power had peeked.

"But then you weren't some girl that was easily convinced with a charming smile and kind eyes. You were different, smarter. You never backed down when push came to shove. You matched me in wit and even exceeded me sometimes." He was silent for a moment. "That day that Nnoitra had tried to rape you, I was angry. More so then I should have been, I tried to tell myself it was because you were supposed to be carrying my child but then I kissed you. Nothing turned out as I planned for it to for the first time.

"Now, I don't want an heir, I don't want something to use as a pawn. I want you and to spend the last remaining time I have left with you. I do love you." He finished looking worn and dejected.

I felt myself going through so many emotions and thoughts. The Jengu said it was my turn, and now I knew what he meant but I didn't know how. Before I could stop myself, I pulled him into a kiss. Even though I couldn't say the words yet, I knew that I loved him, I couldn't let him die. So, as I deepened the kiss I poured every ounce of power and love I had into it. I felt the cooling sensation on my lips and something like water surrounded us.


	23. Loving

_3 Months Later..._

"Come on, Libra, Szayel's waiting on us." Aizen's voice rang from our room.

I finished pulling my shirt over my firm belly as much as it would let me. I groaned as the little she-devil kicked my ribs. After dying, I was surprised that she was growing so much. I walked out of the bathroom tugging at my shirt some more.

"Let him try being pregnant. Bet he wouldn't be rushing us then." I said hotly.

"Well, I could always carry you." He chuckled as he opened the door.

"I can walk! I'm pregnant not crippled." I said jabbing his ribs with my finger.

"Of course not my Jengu." He said petting my hair.

We walked the way to the exam room, all the while our girl was kicking and punching me.

"Alright, are you two ready to find out the gender?" Szayel asked as we entered the room.

"Um, I already know the gender." I said as Aizen helped me up on the exam table.

"Oh, really? And how do you know?" Aizen asked.

"Then Jengu told me. Congratulations, Dad, it's a girl." I said with a hint of playfulness in my voice.

"Well, how about we double check?" Szayel said cautiously.

After the check up he did two months ago, he'd started being careful about what he said. I knew I was gaining weight from the baby but he'd caught me on a bad day that I was really emotional and I'd almost ripped his throat out, literally. That same day, as I was puking over the toilet I'd yelled at Aizen and even told him to make like my father and vanish. I felt guilty but there was nothing I could do about it now. I'd already apologized.

"Go right on ahead." I said laying back.

The gel felt cold against my skin and the pressure he had to add with the wand made my bladder hurt. He ran it over my skin and stopped pointing out to Aizen her lack of a penis.

"It is indeed a girl." He said removing the wand and cleaning my stomach off.

"What would you like for lunch?" Aizen asked pulling me up with ease.

"Mac'n'cheese." I said feeling the craving settling on my tongue.

"Alright, Szayel, will you tell Gin while I get her back?" Aizen asked not looking at him.

"Of course my lord." He said.

Lunch time came quickly and there were two bowls of mac'n'cheese sitting before us. It smelled so good, I was surprised that I wasn't drooling. I got the first spoonful in my mouth and started to chew. At first it was great but then something started to taste off. I'd been craving this for three days now and there was no reason for it to taste bad. I chewed slower and tried to figure out what was off but I couldn't. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I swallowed.

"Is everything okay?" Aizen asked from across the table.

"It doesn't taste good!" I said sobbing.

"It's okay, Libra we can fix it." He said reaching his hand across the table and stroking my hair and neck.

"No, it's broken! It can't be fixed." I said still sobbing over the horrible taste.

"Alright, well is there something else that you want?" He was trying his best.

"No." I said, sobbing turning into quiet sniffles.

"Come on, let's go sit out on the balcony, that might make you feel better." He said getting up and walking around to me.

I nodded standing up with him. He led me out to the balcony and sat in the chair we'd placed out there, pulling me into his lap.

"Let's talk about baby names." He said smiling.

"How about... Rose? Chriselda? Isa? Verena? Mizuki? Akemi? Chiyoko? Kamiko? or Ren?" I said listing off a bunch of names.

"Or Nordika, or Nikki for short." He said, absently rubbing my abdomen.

I looked at him shocked.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything to make you smile, I love you." He said knowing that I wouldn't say it back yet.

I grinned pulling him into a kiss.

"You know, I can think of several ways to say thank you." I whispered suggestively in his ear.

"Oh, really?" He asked arching a brow.

Soon we were kissing and grinding and making our way to our bed. It didn't stop there, soon we were naked and touching and thrusting. It went like that well into the night. And afterward I had a dream of both of my Nikkis.

She stood there in all of her beauty watching the infant in her arms. I looked her over and found that she seemed so normal, so alive. She was grinning happily as the baby giggled at her, nothing like the demon who had taken her form in my nightmare.

"You know she's going to be so beautiful." She mumbled to me.

"You're not mad?" I asked still hearing the demons words.

"No, you found happiness. Peace and love. How could I ever be mad at you?" She asked finally looking at me.

"Thank you, Nikki." I said feeling more at ease.

"Besides, one day this little girl is going to give you a run for your money. And don't be surprised when she's a Daddy's girl." She said laughing.

She was still the same Nikki who had taken me out every year for my birthday, who had gotten us into so much trouble, and who had saved my life. She was the same Nikki who had died too young that tragic night. But I didn't really think that death even had the power to change the rambunctious, spit-fire who use to be my best friend.

"My little Jengu." A new voice spoke.

I whipped around to see a woman who's face I'd studied in one picture a thousand times.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Little Jengu, I love you so much. You've grown into a fantastic woman and you'll make a wonderful mother." She said wrapping her arms around me.

They felt so real. She felt so real as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too, Mom." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

When I woke up, Aizen was giving me an odd look.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said.

"Ah, I was just dreaming about something, something that made me realize something." I said grinning.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I realized, that... I love you." I said as if I was stating the most known fact in the world.

"I love you too, Libra." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

From that moment on, nothing could stand in our way. Come hell or high water, I was ready to face it down with Aizen by my side.


	24. Thank you

I want to say thank you to my readers for well, obviously reading my story. There will be a sequel to this called Aizen's princess and I hope you guys will check it out. But I would also like to say thank you to all of the love and support from the people who helped me write this.

1\. My husband: Instead of thinking that this little hobby of mine was weird he helped me our by being my editor and helping me move it along when I had writers block, no seriously I wrote this in about a week. He also helped me look things up and gave me ideas when it really seemed like I was going to have to quit.

2\. I want to say thank you to my cousin who read it as it was uploaded and gave me his input and even helped me move it along or just looked things up for my while I wrote. He made sure people stayed in character until I had to break character.

3\. I have to give a big thanks to my friend who is currently pregnant. I was allowed to use some of her experiences for this, like the crying over Mac n cheese. That's how she found out she was pregnant.

4\. And to my friend who helped me along by giving me events that should happen and actually helped me write that sex scene.

5\. And last but not least to another friend who made me want to continue on so she could read this story eve though she doesn't really know the fandom.

It has made me so happy that people actually enjoyed this and really makes me want to write more. I love all of you guys and hope to have you back for Aizen's princess.


End file.
